


access

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, M/M, No actual sex but the premise is Leon wanting it and Raihan not wanting it so., Please Be careful, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Raihan’s not sure if he likes Leon. But he owes Leon a lot, so. He can at least do this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	access

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this is set in 2017, so they're both 19. In this story, Raihan and Leon didn't go on the challenge together, so they only truly met when Raihan became gym leader.

Raihan spends more time with Leon than any of the other gym leaders do.

He didn’t notice it at first, and when he did, he figured it made sense. He was the champion’s rival, after all. They were on a different level from everyone else. It’s lonely at the top, and all that. Or maybe it’s something else. Whatever the reason, Leon likes him.

So, no, he doesn’t find anything weird about how Leon is always inviting him out. He doesn’t mind that Leon pays for his drinks, or insists on being near him at league events.

They have chemistry. It’s part of how Raihan got the league’s approval to take over the gym a year ago, part of why his matches are always sold out even now.

Leon likes him.

He owes a lot to Leon.

So when the champion invites him back to his flat after a match at the Rose Stadium, of course Raihan accepts.

Leon’s place is decorated simply, marble and gold and suede. The living room wall is covered with snapbacks on hooks: Raihan takes a minute and counts three dozen.

Leon laughs. “Cool, right? Hey, come sit down, I have drinks for us.”

So Raihan sits down and lets Leon press a cold bottle into his hands. Raihan drinks, even though he’s not fond of alcohol and this beer tastes like rotten berries. Raihan lets Leon fill the conversation, talking about everything that crosses his mind, even though… even though Raihan would really rather go home.

It’s funny. So many people would kill to be where Raihan is now: in the champion’s house, listening to the champion’s thoughts. He should feel smug at having Leon’s attention like this.

All he feels is tired.

But he owes Leon a lot, so he smiles and nods.

They drink. Well, Leon drinks, and Raihan tries to keep up. Even with something as meaningless as this, he is _not_ going to let Leon win without a fight.

Eventually, he loses count of how many bottles he’s had. He’s definitely not sober, but he's not sick, either. He leans back on the couch and stretches his legs.

“Hey, Rai?”

“Mm?”

Leon is facing him, leaning forward. His eyes are focused, almost fierce, like how he gets when they’re halfway through a battle.

Are they in a battle? Raihan doesn’t know.

“Rai, you’re my greatest rival. I think about you all the time. I love fighting you.” He reaches out and puts a hand on Raihan’s thigh. “And you are very, _very_ hot.”

Wha…?

It takes a moment for Raihan to process, to react. He examines Leon’s face, wondering if this is normal male bonding-type talk — it very well could be, it’s not like Raihan’s had many male friends his age — but Leon’s expression doesn’t seem platonic. In fact, he looks… interested.

Raihan isn’t innocent. He knows he’s attractive. He knows what a casting couch is. A part of him might’ve even thought about a situation like this happening, with Rose or Oleana or Hammerlocke’s old gym leader.

But Leon?

Leon’s moving forward, straddling Raihan’s legs. This should be hot. Leon is objectively hot. Raihan has jacked off to porn of guys with similar muscular builds before.

At the moment, though, he’s not into this.

Leon presses their mouth together, and Raihan… doesn’t move. He’s not kissing back, but he’s not pushing him away, either.

He doesn’t think Leon would try to physically force him into anything. Even if he did, it would be easy for Raihan to fight him off. He’s taller than Leon, stronger, less drunk. He could push him away and just walk out, and that would be that.

But.

But what happens if he says no? If he rejects these advances?

Would Leon get mad? He very well could; he doesn’t strike Raihan as the type of person who hears _no_ often. Would he retaliate? He doesn’t seem like the type — but even if he didn’t intend to, it wouldn’t take much for Leon to imply to Rose that he wanted a new, more agreeable rival.

Raihan owes so much to Leon. He can let him have this.

He opens his mouth.

Leon makes a sound like he does when his Pokémon gets a critical hit. He puts his arms around Raihan’s neck, pulling him closer, pushing his tongue forward. It’s sloppy and gross, but. It’s not traumatic or whatever. It’s just a kiss.

Raihan still doesn’t move.

His rival seems satisfied with just making out. That’s. He can live with that. If he gets lucky, maybe Leon will fall asleep before trying to go further, and tomorrow they can talk about this, and Raihan will never be alone with him again.

Leon grinds against him.

Raihan moans.

He’s not sure what he was trying to convey with that moan — discomfort, probably — but Leon seems to get the message loud and clear. He jerks back, brow furrowed, mouth open.

“Are you okay?”

“I… uh. Y-yeah, I’m good.”

“Do you… not like this?”

Raihan swallows. “I… I like bein’ a gym leader.”

“What?”

“I like battles. I like bein’ part of the league. So I won’t… do anythin’... to jeopardize that. So. You don’t hav’ta worry about that. Go ahead and do whatever you want.”

“Rai…”

Leon stands quickly, backing away. He backs into the coffee table. An empty bottle falls to the floor with a loud _thump_.

“Raihan, I’m not trying to — to — you know. I thought you wanted this, I swear I wouldn’t have done anything if I didn’t think you wanted it.”

“Really?” Raihan licks his lips, not missing how Leon’s eyes focus on the motion. “So if I say no, you’re not gonna complain to Rose about me? You’re just gonna let me walk out?”

“ _Yes?_ I’m not a creep!”

“That’s good to know.” He closes his eyes, leaning back.

He’s exhausted. He should’ve just gone home after the match. Now he’s tired and drunk, and he’s not quite sure he’ll make it back to Hammerlocke without help.

Maybe the league’ll send someone. They’ve got incentive to make sure their newest star doesn’t get caught on the streets looking like a mess, right? All Raihan has to do is… is… stand up, get out, call someone. Right?

He gets to the point of standing up when Leon has to grab his shoulders to keep him from collapsing.

“I’m going to. I’m going to call someone to take you home, okay? I’m sorry about this, I — Arceus, I read this all _terribly wrong_.”

He tries to give him a fanged smile. “Thanks, mate. ‘Preciate it.”

*

*

*

Raihan wakes in a hotel room, the vague recollection of a pair of league staff helping him up the lift.

There’s a bottle of water on the bedside table. His phone is next to it.

He picks it up, squinting as the screen brightness makes his eyes ache. It looks like Oleana left a text message.

Call when you wake up, she says. Leon is worried for your well-being.


End file.
